Ensinando o House a namorar
by JuhLillith
Summary: House descobre que tem uma filha de 23 anos de idade, fruto de uma noite que passou com uma estranha no último dia de uma conferência no Canadá. Ao se aproximarem, a garota resolve ajudá-lo a conquistar Cuddy. Summary sucks, I know
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** House MD e respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Se pertencessem, a Cuddy não teria feito aquilo com o House no dia de Ação de Graças.  
Essa história não tem intenção de ferir direitos autorais.

Resumo: House descobre que tem uma filha de 23 anos de idade, fruto de uma noite que passou com uma estranha no último dia de uma conferência no Canadá. Ao se aproximarem, a garota resolve ajudá-lo a conquistar Cuddy. Ao mesmo tempo, Wilson é obrigado a lidar com uma inesperada atração pela filha do melhor amigo. _(Summary sucks, i know)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Prólogo**

**Quebec, Canadá**

-O senhor tem certeza que é câncer?

-A morfologia celular confirma as suspeitas que tivemos com os sintomas.

-E o próximo passo? Quimioterapia?

-Exato. Ele tem grandes chances de sobreviver, mas quanto antes começarmos, melhor.

Melissa remexeu-se na cadeira. Não se sentia à vontade em hospitais e menos ainda quando sabia que teria que fazer algumas perguntas meio... inadequadas.

-Doutor, o senhor acha que esse hospital é o melhor no tratamento de câncer? – ela sabia que não era. Apesar de ser muito bom, o Hospital Geral St. Mercy não era o mais indicado para tratar o padrasto de Melissa.

O Dr. Martin sorriu para a moça. Como médico da família dela há muitos anos, imaginou que ela estivesse sondando a possibilidade de uma transferência.

-Está pensando em levar seu padrasto pra onde, Melissa?

-Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, New Jersey. – respondeu, sem hesitar.

-Ah, uma excelente escolha. Não é um hospital especializado, mas possui uma infra-estrutura excelente. O chefe de Oncologia é um amigo pessoal meu, Dr. James Wilson. Se quiser, posso entrar em contato com ele e providenciar a transferência.

-Isso seria ótimo, doutor. Mas eu tenho um pouco de medo da viagem. E se acontecer alguma coisa?

-Seu padrasto ainda está bem, Melissa, ele vai suportar a transferência sem maiores problemas.

-Ótimo! Vou pedir à minha mãe para falar com ele. Em quanto tempo você acha que ele poderá viajar?

-Em uma semana, acredito. Eu vou falar com o Dr. Wilson e acertar tudo, não se preocupe.

-Então é melhor eu ir antes deles. Tenho um apartamento em New Jersey, mas ele está fechado desde que eu voltei pra cá. Minha mãe poderá ficar lá comigo durante o tratamento.

Melissa se levantou e estendeu a mão para um cumprimento do médico. Ao sair do St. Mercy, soltou o ar ruidosamente, como um suspiro de alívio. Realmente não gostava de hospitais. A ironia de tudo é que o padrasto estava doente e precisava ser internado e a mãe era cirurgiã estética. Melissa balançou a cabeça. Talvez seu pai, fosse quem fosse, também tivesse aquela aversão a hospitais.

Dirigiu-se ao carro, pensando no pai. Como sempre, a palavra não vinha acompanhada de rosto. Essa era a maneira que ela tinha de explicar como sentia a falta de um pai: uma palavra sem imagem relacionada. As pessoas não acreditavam, mas ela não sentia tristeza ou revolta. Sua mãe nunca lhe deixara faltar amor e o marido dela também não.

Tudo o que sentia era curiosidade. Era tão diferente da mãe e do padrasto em alguns aspectos que só podia pensar que herdara geneticamente a personalidade do pai. Sua mãe, Ann-Marie, era gentil e suave enquanto Melissa só usava de gentileza quando muito lhe convinha. Geralmente era sarcástica e até manipuladora. Com certeza tinha herdado aquilo de seu pai. Ann-marie era tão responsável que a única loucura que cometera na vida fora dormir com um desconhecido naquele esquema de _one night stand_ há quase 23 anos.

Ainda se lembrava de como ela ficara vermelha quando decidiu lhe contar porque não tinha contato com seu pai.

Desligou o carro na entrada da garagem e saiu. Encontrou a mãe e o padrasto, Charlie Harrison, na sala.

-Boas notícias, família! O Dr. Martin vai acertar a transferência e o tratamento no Princeton-Plainboro! Ele disse que é amigo do chefe de oncologia e que podemos ir em uma semana! O que acham?

Ver o sorriso do casal mais velho foi uma massagem no ego. Adorava vencer, mesmo as pequenas batalhas.

-Ah, filha, isso é ótimo! Quanto antes começarmos o tratamento, melhor.

Melissa sorriu. Achava fofo quando a mãe se referia ao problema de saúde do padrasto como 'nosso'.

-Eu vou antes pra arrumar meu apartamento, assim, ninguém fica hospedado em hotel. – ela sacou o celular da bolsa e ligou pra uma companhia aérea – Vou agendar meu vôo logo. Quero chegar em Jersey o quanto antes. – foi para o quarto e fez as malas enquanto falava com a atendente. Receberia a confirmação por email, mas já estava marcada para o vôo de 10 horas, no dia seguinte.

Na sala, Ann-Marie e Charlie conversavam sobre a empolgação da moça.

-Faz tempo que não vejo ela assim, tão animada. Esse maldito câncer tinha que trazer alguma coisa boa.

-Ela queria voltar pro apartamento dela há muito tempo... Imagino que vá trabalhar mais do que nunca agora...

No quarto, Melissa fechou o zíper da mala e apanhou o passaporte e as chaves do apartamento de NJ. Mal podia esperar pra voltar pra sua casa. Infelizmente, voltar pra Jersey significava lidar com mais pressão do seu chefe intragável. Mas as coisas iriam melhorar. Seu padrasto seria curado e ele e sua mãe voltariam ao Canadá. Ela poderia continuar em NJ e trabalhar muito. Queria estabelecer seu nome como estilista de moda e não existiam atalhos pra isso.

A própria imagem dela realmente morando em Jersey lhe deu tanta felicidade que se sentiu inspirada. Mas antes de pegar o bloco de desenho, abriu o notebook para fazer uma rápida pesquisa sobre o futuro médico do padrasto, James Wilson. Colocou o nome dele no _Google_ e ficou surpresa com os resultados de imagens. Logo deu-se conta que James Wilson fora um dos signatários da Declaração de Independência Americana. Verificou o nome completo do médico – tinha um 'Evans' no meio – e tentou novamente.

Sorriu ao ver o rosto do doutor. Uma palavra passou por sua cabeça enquanto abria a imagem em tamanho grande: Fofo. O Dr. Wilson tinha um rosto super-fofo!

Percebendo a bobagem da situação, Melissa abanou a cabeça e fechou o notebook. Apanhou o bloco de desenho e concentrou-se na próxima coleção da loja pra qual trabalhava. Mas o rosto "fofo" do médico continuou rondando por sua cabeça.

********************

N/a:_ Hello_, pessoas!

Cara, primeira fic de House, espero não estragar tudo...  
Vocês devem estar se perguntando (ou não) cadê o House que nem sequer foi citado.  
Bom, eu queria apresentar a Melissa antes, pra vocês sentirem ela um pouco. Sei que ela não parece ter nada de House ainda, mas vai evoluir aos poucos.

Bjão a todos e mandem reviews,pls!!

PS: Eu acho o Robert Sean Leonard muito fofo! Dá vontade apertar as bochechas!


	2. Mãe, qual é o problema?

**Capítulo 1: Mãe, qual é o problema?**

*****

*****

*****

No segundo dia de internação, Ann-Marie praticamente já conhecia todas as enfermeiras e médicos do setor de Oncologia do PPTH. Melissa se divertia vendo a mãe 'socializando' com os funcionários.

De acordo com os médicos, o caso de Charlie era simples e ele estaria bem logo. O próprio Dr. James Wilson lhes assegurara isso e Melissa confiava nele. Pela primeira vez desde que a doença de seu padrasto tinha sido descoberta, ela ficou um pouco mais tranqüila. As coisas iam melhorar. De fato, já estavam melhorando. Ou pelo menos, era isso que pensava.

Uma semana depois de ter voltado a NJ, Melissa estava indo visitar Charlie quando viu um homem de bengala entrar no mesmo quarto. Estranhou o fato, já que não reconhecia aquele homem como sendo um dos amigos de Charlie ou mesmo de sua mãe.

Entrando no quarto, viu que o homem conversava com Wilson, sem se importar com a presença de Ann-Marie e Charlie. Ele sequer parecia notar que estava incomodando. Ou talvez não se importasse. Simples assim.

Wilson se esforçava pra fazer House calar a boca e sair do quarto, sem acordar o paciente e a acompanhante dele.

-A gente pode ter essa conversa lá fora? – disse o médico, tentando arrastar o amigo pra fora do quarto.

-Vai ser rápido, Wilson. Além do mais, você parece ter exagerado na dose de anestésico desse aí. – House apontou para Charlie, profundamente adormecido – Duvido que ele vá se incomodar.

-Claro, porque um paciente acamado e com câncer se incomodaria com um louco fazendo barulho no quarto dele? – perguntou Melissa, aproximando-se dos dois médicos – Afinal, repouso é só para os fracos, não? – concluiu, dando um sorrisinho cínico.

House encarou a moça, ligeiramente impressionado.

-Amiga sua, Wilson?

-Ela é filha deles! – respondeu o oncologista, visivelmente envergonhado pela situação.

-Então, senhores, eu sinto muito ter que interromper essa discussão de vocês, mas eu acho que alguém, há muito tempo atrás, veio com essa idéia maluca de que doentes precisam de tranqüilidade e repouso.

-Que bobagem, não? – disse House, colaborando com o sarcasmo.

-Impressionante como tem gente que acredita. Infelizmente, meus pais fazem parte desse grupo, então... – ela indicou a porta do quarto com a mão, exibindo um sorriso agradável.

Wilson aproveitou a distração de House e arrastou-o porta afora, acenando com a cabeça rapidamente para Melissa, à guisa de um cumprimento.

A moça reprimiu um sorriso maior ao notar como o rosto do oncologista estava vermelho de vergonha. Voltou o olhar para a mãe e o padrasto e viu que a mulher parecia muito espantada: tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente aberta.

-Mãe? O que houve?

-E-ele é... médico...

-Mãe? O quê que você tem? Fala comigo! – ela sacudiu levemente o ombro da mulher, que finalmente, voltou a si.

-Quem era aquele homem que estava com o Dr. Wilson? Era um médico?

-Não sei. Devia ser, afinal, estamos num hospital, né? Trabalhando aqui, deve ser mais fácil ele ser médico do que pianista!

-Sem piadas, Melissa!

-Ai, mãe! Pra quê tanta cisma com o cara? Você conhece ele por acaso?

-Não! – respondeu Ann-Marie rápido demais pra ser convincente. A desconfiança da mais nova aumentou um grau – Só acho que esse tipo de comportamento não é adequado para um médico. Ele podia ter acordado Charlie.

-Hum... É, tem razão. – concordou para encerrar o assunto. Mas sabia que existia algum motivo obscuro para a mãe reagir daquela forma. Lembrou-se da última (e única) vez que vira a mãe com aquela expressão de quem estava sufocando.

.

~*_Flashback*~_

_Melissa estava com 14 anos. Sua mãe tinha casado há 2 com Charles Harrison e tinha lhe contado as circunstâncias especiais de sua concepção há cerca de 2 meses. A princípio, tinha ficado extremamente revoltada ao saber que tinha sido feita numa 'one-night stand' e mais ainda por saber que a mãe realmente não conhecia nada de seu pai. Eles tinham passado a noite juntos e se despedido na manhã seguinte, tudo de acordo com as regras. E para Melissa, não restava nem a esperança de que um dia daria um rosto à palavra 'pai'. _

_A garota tinha resolvido se isolar no sótão de casa para chorar as amarguras da vida. Sentou-se num canto e abraçou os joelhos. Tentou sentir raiva da mãe, mas não conseguiu. Era impossível sentir raiva de alguém como Ann. Nem toda a rebeldia adolescente e a revolta por não conhecer o pai seriam suficientes para fazê-la se irritar com a mãe, afinal o sorriso doce dela era capaz de derreter o coração mais frio._

_Havia uma caixa grande ao lado dela. Tinha uns adesivos da universidade que sua mãe frequentara. Resolveu mexer. Encontrou principalmente muita poeira, mas havia coisas interessantes também. Um scrapbook assinado por vários colegas de sua mãe (reconheceu alguns nomes cuja amizade ultrapassou o tempo de faculdade), álbuns de fotos, folders de eventos e congressos, flyers anunciando festas de irmandades, algumas provas e um livro. Melissa estranhou. Todos os livros de sua mãe podiam ser encontrados nas estantes do escritório. Como fã e incentivadora da leitura, Ann-Marie não deixaria aquele exemplar enfiado numa caixa no sótão, juntando poeira. _

_Tirou o livro da caixa e passou a mão na capa. Era uma cópia de "Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão", de Shakespeare. Entendeu a razão de o livro ter sido relegado à escuridão do sótão: aquela era a única peça de Shakespeare que a mãe não gostava. Melissa pensava o oposto: aquela era a única peça que gostava. Resolveu levar o livro consigo e reler. _

_Passou um pano no lado externo do exemplar, limpando-o o máximo possível e sentou na cadeira junto à janela. Já estava lendo há quase 20 minutos quando, ao virar uma página, um pedaço de papel caiu em seu colo. Tinha sido retirado de um bloco de notas de um hotel dali mesmo, de Quebec, mas o logotipo era antigo, devia ter mais de dez anos. Estava escrito "Obrigada pela ótima noite. Pena que não vamos nos ver mais. Greg H." Melissa arregalou os olhos. Aquela letra era masculina, ela não tinha dúvidas. Devia ser um bilhete de algum ex-namorado. Não havia data no papel. _

_-"Pena que não vamos nos ver nunca mais..." Quem mandou isso pra minha mãe?_

_-O QUE É ISSO NA SUA MÃO, MELISSA DAWN?_

_O berro de Ann-Marie quase fez a filha jogar o livro e o bilhete pra cima. _

_-Onde você pegou isso?_

_-No sótão. Achei que não ia ter problema ler... – Melissa nunca vira a mãe tão transtornada, parecia que a cabeça dela ia explodir. Mas, meso assim, ela não pôde deixar de perguntar – Mãe, quem é Greg H?_

_O nome fez Ann arregalar os olhos e mexer a boca sem realmente dizer nada. _

_-Ele é o meu pai? – sabia que ficaria de castigo pelo resto da vida por pressionar a mãe daquele jeito, mas não pôde evitar. A confirmação veio na forma de um simples aceno com a cabeça. – Como ele era?_

_Ann fuzilou a filha com o olhar. Encarou a garota por alguns segundos, dividida entre encerrar aquele assunto e colocá-la de castigo e contar o que lembrava e satisfazer a curiosidade da menina._

_Acabou decidindo por um meio termo: daria uma versão resumida das coisas e depois encerraria o assunto._

_-Seu pai era um cara muito irritante, na verdade. O sarcasmo era o idioma oficial dele. Não conseguia conversar sem fazer uma brincadeirinha desconcertante com alguém. Mas ele tinha o par de olhos azuis mais lindos que eu já vi em alguém. E era um rebelde, não se contentava em aceitar o que lhe era imposto. E tinha sido expulso de uma faculdade! – ela respirou fundo e voltou ao presente – No último dia do Congresso Médico onde nos conhecemos, ele me convenceu a..._

_-Dormirem juntos? – sugeriu Melissa, ao perceber a vergonha da mãe._

_-É. Alguma coisa deu errado naquela noite, mas o erro acabou se tornando o maior acerto da minha vida. – ela sorriu pra filha, que retribuiu. Então ficou séria – Quero que se livre desse papel._

_A garota rasgou o bilhete em quatro pedaços e jogou no cesto de lixo do quarto. A mãe deu-se por satisfeita e saiu._

_Melissa apanhou os pedaços, montou o bilhete novamente e saiu do quarto pela janela. A mãe não precisaria saber aonde ela ia. Correu até a lojinha no fim da rua, onde havia uma Xerox. Pagou pela cópia do bilhete e voltou correndo pra casa._

_Desmontou o bilhete original soltando a fita adesiva e o devolveu ao cesto de lixo com desgosto. Decidiu guardar a cópia na sua caixa de revistas em quadrinhos, pois a mãe nunca mexia lá. As chances de ela encontrar a duplicata eram quase zero._

_~*Fim do flashback*~_

_._

"Greg H... Expulso da faculdade... Não me admira ela se surpreender que ele seja médico. Olhos azuis... Ele tem olhos azuis?" Melissa não tinha reparado. E não sabia o nome do médico que estava conversando com Wilson. Podia perguntar sem que parecesse suspeito, afinal a curiosidade numa situação daquela era plenamente justificável.

Percebeu que a mãe estava falando alguma coisa. Num gesto automático, concordou com a cabeça. Pareceu a coisa certa, já que ela sorriu e voltou-se para Charlie. Tinha que descobrir o nome daquele médico. Tinha que vê-lo pelo menos mais uma vez e descobrir se seus olhos eram azuis!

.

* * *

Hello, babies!  
Desculpem a demora!  
Agradeço do fundo do meu coração os reviews e as inscrições!  
Amo vcs!  
=*


End file.
